The Powerful Three
by DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't the only child of Poseidon. Meet Theseus and Sophia Jackson, Percy's triplet brother and sister. Most of the time, they have their regular sibling fights. But what happens when its about the prophecy? And who wins?
1. Chapter 1

**This a Fanfic about what would happen if Percy had a triplet brother and sister, Theseus "Theo" and Sophia. They all have black hair and sea green eyes. FYI, Sally never married Gabe, they know about Poseidon, they go to Camp during the summer, and they are 14. Sorry if Percy and Sally were a little OCC, I thought they might change a little because of Theo and Sophia.**

Sally POV  
  
"Boys, its time to get up!" I shouted through the closed door. I hated going in there. Only the gods knew what Percy and Theo did in there.

One of them groaned and the other shouted back "But Mom!".

"Perseus, Theseus, Now!" I said firmly. The boys knew when I was serious, and this was one of those times.

"Fine," they both groaned at the same time.

Smiling, I walked to the kitchen to make Percy's blue pancakes, and Theo's green.

Sophie was already in the kitchen, eating cereal and texting something. Sophia was most obviously the most responsible of my children, but I loved them all. They all reminded me of Poseidon, with the black hair and the stunning sea green eyes. They also had his strong face, and stubbornness.

"Morning, Sophie," I said, opening the fridge.

"Morning Mom," she said with a yawn. "Is it okay if I go to Rachel's house after school?"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was one of Sophie's best friends. They had met in kindergarten, and had remained friends since.

"Sure, if Rachel's mom is ok with it," I said turning on the griddle. "And before you leave school, find Theo and remind him he has swim practice."

Percy and Theo came into the kitchen, their eyes still cloudy with sleep, and their hair sticking up all over the place.

"Morning guys," Sophie said without looking up. "Mom, I'm leaving now. Bye. Bye, guys." She got up and got her backpack.

"Bye Sophie," I said, add food dye to the pancake mix. Percy waved, and rubbed his eyes, and Theo said bye with a yawn. Sophie rolled her eyes, and I smiled, reading her expression. Boys.

Five minutes later, Percy and Theo were happily eating their pancakes, and I was sipping a cup of coffee, thinking.

**Theo POV**

I walked into the halls of Goode High School, watching the ground for feet that I could trip over, and looking up for slushie facials. Percy and I weren't exactly popular. Sophie on the other hand, was the most popular freshman in school. I walked up to my locker, where my girlfriend, Alex, was waiting.

"Hey beautiful," I said, opening my locker. Alex was a daughter of Zeus, and she was the most beautiful person ever. She had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that always made me smile. Zeus didn't really approve of our relationship; in fact he hated it. Dad, on the other hand, said he would pay for our wedding. Percy was still single, but the whole camp knew that he liked that daughter of Athena (what was her name?), and that daughter of Athena liked him. Sophie was dating this guy named Ryan, I think he was a son of Apollo, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey Theo," Alex said, smiling. She gripped my hand, and we walked down the hallways in silence. The reason there were so many demigods at Goode High was because Chiron thought it would be better to expose us to the real world. I didn't object, because that meant I got to spend more time with Alex. My first class was Biology Honors, and Alex was in it too. She sighed, and I knew something was wrong. We had been best friends for two years before we started dating, and I knew her like the back of my hand.

"What's wrong Alex?" I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into me, and I could feel sparks coming off from where she touched me. But with Alex, they might actually be sparks.

"Nothing Theo. I'll tell you later," she said, and ran a hand through her blonde hair. I looked at her, and realized her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was etched in a scowl. I frowned, worried about her.

"Alex, I just wanted to let you know, but I'll always be here for you," I said a sincerely and with as much sympathy that I was feeling towards her. She gave me a weak smile, and hugged me.

Sophie POV

Math was so boring. Mr. Bennett was the most boring teacher in school, and his monotonous voice always lulled me to sleep. The person next to me poked my shoulder, and passed a pink piece of paper to me. It had to be from Silena. Silena Beauregard was a daughter of Aphrodite, whose favorite color of all time was pink. I opened it, and unfortunately, I was tired, and it took awhile for me to decipher it. (They are all dyslexic (like me!) and have ADHD)

Hey Sophie! Want 2 go 2 the mall after school?

-S

I wrote back a quick reply, saying no, and I started doodling in my notebook. The bell rung, and I was the first one out of the room. ADHD made that class unbearable. I quickly ran to my locker, and grabbed my stuff for science. Oh crap. I forgot to do my science homework. Mrs. Porter was known for her harsh punishments, and I had to meet Rachel after school. She went to a different school, Clarion Academy **(A/N That's what its called, right?**) , and she absolutely hated it. I, Sophia Jackson, was going to skip my first class this year. I couldn't afford not to meet Rachel today, and Mrs. Porter would kill me.

**Percy POV (I know, we've all been waiting for this**)

I walked to my next, and worst class, English, thinking about Annabeth. Annabeth. Just her name made my stomach get butterflies and my heart flutter. I ran a hand through my messy black hair, sighing as I thought about her. She went to a private school, in NYC, but it was an all girls school, so I couldn't go. I wish she was here. I love everything about her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her Wise Girlness. But I didn't know if she liked me back. Grover ran up next to me, shocking me out of my thoughts. **(A/N Grover goes to Goode)**

"Hey G-dude," I said, not really paying attention.

"G-Dude. G-Dude. Really, Perce, G-Dude?" Grover asked, his eyebrows raised sarcastically. "What happened to G-man?"

"Sorry man. I'm tired," I lied, running my hand through my hair. Unfortunately, Grover and I still had an empathy link, so he knew when I was lying.

"Is it Annabeth?" he asked. It sometimes shocked me how well he knew me. But satyrs can read emotions, so it might not be that hard.

"Yeah," I said, admitting it.

"Don't worry Perce. She likes you. Actually, I think she loves you," Grover said, like he was saying it was cold outside. I almost tripped over someone's backpack. Annabeth likes you. Actually, I think she loves you. As I processed what that meant, I almost sat down there and started crying. The girl of my dreams. Annabeth Chase. Loves me. Perseus Jackson. She loves me. I almost walked past my English classroom, but Grover nudged me and pulled me inside. I was on Cloud Nine. Or maybe Could 10 Million. I spent the rest of class thinking about Annabeth and how she loves me.****

Thanks for reading! Please review if you want it made into a story. Its kinda too fluffy for me, but oh well. Its Percabeth :) 10 reviews, then a story!


	2. Who's this New Kid?

**The Powerful Three  
Summary: **Percy Jackson isn't the only child of Poseidon. Meet Theseus and Sophia Jackson, Percy's triplet brother and sister. Most of the time, they have their regular sibling fights. But what happens when its about the prophecy? And who wins?**  
Shout-outs: **_UltimateHades_, (Thanks for the review!)**  
Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth**  
Word Count (for chapter): **1,253**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO. However, I do own Theo, Sophia, Alex, and Zach. Yeah. And the plot.**  
A/N: **Here's a new story!

* * *

**Theo POV**

Alex is scaring me. I've never seen her like this. Her usually bright blue eyes were bloodshot and cloudy with sleep. I finally approached her at lunch, and I was ready to puke, I was so nervous.

"Alex?" She was sitting at a table alone, picking at her food. Alex looked up, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Theo...hi," she mumbled, not looking up at me. I sat down next to her, and slid my arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed, and looked at me, her big blue eyes watery and sad. "Theo, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet."

I nodded, and turned my head away so she couldn't see my face. Alex knows me better than anyone, and I don't want her to feel guilty for making me feel miserable.

She tapped my shoulder. "Theo, I really am sorry. Its just, Dad made me swear not to tell anyone and-"

"Dad? You mean Zeus told you something! What happened?" I slowly took my sandwich out of my lunchbox, while still staring at Alex. Yay. It was swiss and turkey.

"Theo. I can't tell. I'm really sorry. It could cause the Gods to get captured after-. Oops." Alex stopped picked at her food, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Get captured? By who?" I asked, still confused. I took a bite of my sandwich, and Percy walked up to us.

"Hey Perce." Alex smiled weakly, and Percy smiled too.

"'Sup Perce?" I asked.

"Hey Theo. Hi Alex," Percy said happily. He was smiling giddly, and you could practically feel the happiness coming off of him. Sophia came up to us, with a tall, muscular blond dude.

"What happened to Ryan?" Percy asked, still smiling.

"Oh, I broke up with him. Guys, meet Zach Ryder. Zach, those are my brothers, Percy and Theo, and Theo's girlfriend, Alex." She pointed at each one of us when she said our names. She looked around then whispered, "He's a quarter blood." When we stared at her blankly, she sighed, and explained. "His mom is a daughter of Athena."

"So we're his aunts and uncles?" Percy asked, his eyebrows raised.

Sophia rolled her eyes and nodded.

Zach Ryder. Who was he? The name sounded familiar.

"Oh my Gods!" Alex nearly shouted, making the whole cafeteria turn around and stare at us.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled. She gave a look that I instantly understood. She knew who Zach Ryder was.

Tell me later, I mouthed to her. She nodded, and Percy looked at us. I waved my hand in a closing gesture.

"Hey Soph, can I talk to you?" Alex asked, her blue eyes wide. Sophie nodded and Alex led her away.

"Hi Zach. Theo." I held out my hand for him to shake, and he took it. He looked at me with startling gray eyes that said back off.

"Hi Theo." Zach had a deep, melodious voice that could make any girl fall in love with him. I weakly smiled, and looked over at Percy, who was smiling and staring to space. What's got him so happy?, I thought as I took a bite of my sandwhich.

"So, you're new here?" I asked him as he pulled out his lunch. He nodded and glanced over at Sophia, who was still talking to Alex. They were feverishly whispering to each other, probably about Zach.

Then it hit me. I knew who Zach Ryder was.

**Sophia POV**

I was pissed at Alex. She doesn't even know Zach and she's saying a bunch of bad things about him.

"Sophia, I really think-"

"Look," I interrupted. "You don't even know him. He's really nice, and before you start judging him, get to know him!"

"But he was there!" Alex said. Then, I noticed the sparks flying off her, and I decided to calm down.

"Alex, fine. Just let me have a week. One week. To get to know him. And even if he was there..."

"Good. Just watch out when you're around him, okay?"

"Yes Mother," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Soph, I'm serious. If he really was there, then who knows what he could do?" Alex said worriedly.

"I'm not three Alex. I can take care of myself."

"He freakin' six four! And I bet the circumference of his biceps is like a foot!"

At this, I had to laugh. Alex cracked a smile, and we walked back to the lunch table, laughing. Where, of course, we got into another argument about Zach.

**Percy POV**

"Don't worry Perce. She likes you. Actually, I think she loves you." I kept on repeating the same words over and over in my head.

"Percy, snap out of it!" Theo snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I jolted backwards, almost falling out of the seat. Sitting next to me Sophie's new boyfriend, Zach. Zach Ryder.

"Why're you so happy?" Theo asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"It's nothing," I said, trying to stop myself from smiling.

"Hello Percy. I'm Zach. Zach Fl- Ryder," Zach said, his gray eyes stormy and dark. Like Annabeth's, I thought, still staring at Zach.

"Uh, hello?" Zach waved his hand in front of my face. I blushed, then glared at Theo who was snickering. The girls were in a conversation which involved a bunch of hand gestures and glares.

"Sorry. Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." I quickly shook his outstretched hand, and started scanning the crowd for Grover.

"Percy, if you're looking for Grover, he had a meeting with the Environmentalist Club," Zach said.

"How'd you know?" I asked him. Grover would've told me if he knew Zach Ryder.

"I'm used to be president." Zach looked at me oddly, then resumed writing on his paper.  
"Wait," Theo said. "If you're new, then how did you used to be president?"

"Okay fine. Grover and I are in the same English class. Honors, 2nd period. With Daniels." Zach said.

"But Grover doesn't take Honors," I said. "He's in my 7th period with Bennett."

Theo gave me a look I instantly understood. There is something wrong with this guy.

Now I'm freaking out. How does he know where Grover is?

"You kidnapped Grover!" I said furiously to him. He paled and stood up.

"No, I didn't!" Zach said, the room suddenly becoming windy. His face almost turned a pale blue, and he sat down, panting heavily. "If you want to know the truth, fine. I hacked the school computers to find someones records and accidentally his Grover's name. Grover Underwood right?"

I nodded, and Zach looked down and started mumbling to himself. I made a cuckoo sign with my finger, and Theo snickered.

"Hey babe," Zach said, resuming his "cool" look when Sophie came back. She sat down on the other side of him, giving Alex a glare before acknowledging Zach.

I rolled my eyes at them, and looked at Theo and Alex, who were in a deep conversation together. Sighing, I took out my lunch and started eating. Why couldn't Annabeth be here?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Powerful Three  
Summary: **Percy Jackson isn't the only child of Poseidon. Meet Theseus and Sophia Jackson, Percy's triplet brother and sister. Most of the time, they have their regular sibling fights. But what happens when its about the prophecy? And who wins?  
Shout-outs: Booknerd124 (Thanks for the review!)**  
Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth  
**Word Count (for chapter): **1,067  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO. However, I do own Theo, Sophia, Alex, and Zach. Yeah. And the plot.**  
A/N: **Here's a new chapter! Sorry for only Theo PoV, I'll make it up next chapter.

* * *

Theo POV

I dove into the pool, the clear cold water awaking my senses. I did my warm ups, then got out of the pool, and over to coach.

"Hi Jackson. I want you to show around Zach. Ryder right?" Coach Waverson said, glancing at Zach. Zach nodded, and proceeded to follow me. "Are you going to introduce yourself Jackson?"

"Sorry Coach, but we already met at lunch," I said, looking at coach. He was a tall burly man, a former swimmer himself. He had dark brown hair in a buzz cut, and cold icy blue eyes that matched the color of the pool.

"Well, let me do it for you. Ryder, this is Theo Jackson, star swimmer for the Goode High team." Coach glared at me, and continued. "And Jackson, this is Zach Ryder, swimmer for the Carson High team, who transferred here. Any questions?"

Zach and I both shook our heads, and Coach nodded.

"Well Jackson, are you going to help Ryder?" Coach looked at me, his eyes narrowed, and I quickly nodded.

I showed Zach the pool, his lane, his locker in the locker room, and his equipment.

"Well that's about it!" I said, happy to be done with the tour. Zach hadn't said a thing for the past hour, and it had kinda creeped me out. I quickly ran back to the locker room, and changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I slipped on a hoodie, and ran out of the school, quickly dodging people and shouting "Excuse Me!"behind my back until I reached out old apartment building. I dashed up the stairs and hurriedly unlocked the door. My mom's boyfriend, Paul, was in the kitchen, and Percy was sprawled on the couch, staring at the TV and smiling.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" Mom asked, drying her hands with a dish towel. The whole apartment smelled like brownies and cupcakes, so Mom must've been baking today.

"It was okay. I had to show a new kid around during practice." At this, Percy straightened up and looked at me.

"You had to show around Zach? But he-"

"Boys, not now," Mom said, gesturing to Paul who was happily humming in the kitchen. "I suggest you go to your room."

Percy got up, his hair sticking up everywhere, and slowly trudged towards our room. I followed him, scowling slightly, thinking about Zach.

"Theo, who is Zach?" Percy asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_It was our first summer at camp. Percy and I had been terrorized by a kid named Xavier Flynn the whole summer. He was a son of Zeus. Tall, bright blonde hair, stormy dark blue eyes, and a strong hate of children of Poseidon. His best friend, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, was kinda our friend, but he never tried to stop Xavier._

_"Hey sea spawn," Xavier snarled, his fists held up._

_"Go away Xavier!" I said, hoping he couldn't hear the tremble in my voice._

_"Make me," he growled, closing in on us. We had returned from our first quest yesterday, and weren't exactly in the best shape._

_"He said, GO AWAY!" Percy shouted fiercely, a wave of water crashing over Xavier._

_"You'll pay for this Jackson!" Xavier shouted. The sky started to rumble, and a bolt of lightning crashed down right next to me. I yelped, and quickly jumped out of the way, ADHD saving me once again. And then, shockingly, Poseidon appeared next to Xavier, his eyes stormy gray, and seething anger at Xavier._

_"XAVIER \FLYNN! HOW DARE YOU PICK ON MY SONS!" Poseidon shouted at Xavier, making him pale and back away in fear._

_"I'm-I'm so-ory Uncle! I'll make up for this! I promise! Anything you want!" Xavier stammered, trembling under his uncle's unwavering, calculating blue-gray eyes._

_"Anything, hmmm," Poseidon said stroking his beard. "Well then, I'll let Theo and Percy decide something." Our father turned to us, smiling. "My, you boys have grown." He tousled Percy's hair, his calm sea green eyes looking lovingly at us._

_Percy looked at me, and I looked at him. I nodded, and looked at Xavier. It was something we wanted to do since Xavier threw the first punch._

_"Well Dad, we've always wanted to make Xavier do our chores for the rest of our lifetime. Or until he dies. And Sophia's. And Dad, thanks."_

_"Thanks Dad," Percy echoed, smiling. We finally got back at Xavier!_

_"Well boys, I'll be off now. Xavier, swear on the the River Styx." Poseidon then vanished in a whiff of salty smelling wind._

_"I swear on the River Styx that I will do all of Percy and Theo Jackson chores for the rest of their, or my, lifetime." Xavier looked at us fearfully, and ran away, probably to go hide in his closet._

_Well, it was a sucky deal because Xavier died at the end of the summer on a quest._

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Percy looked at me, and we laughed.

"And, he had a little brother, Zach, who was our age. And looked exactly like him, except for grey eyes," I said.

"No wonder he could pass it of as a grandkid of Athena," Percy said. "And, during lunch, he almost said 'Hi I'm Zach Fl- Ryder.'"

"You were paying attention during lunch?" I asked. He blushed, and looked away.

"Yeah," Percy mumbled, looking down.

"Wait, I remember. Why were you so happy?" I asked, wondering why.

"It's nothing." Percy blushed again and looked down.

"C'mon Perce. What happened?" I said. Percy was usually sarcastic and annoying; he never acted like a girl.

"AnnabethblahblahGroverblahbl ahlove," Percy said in a rush of words I could barely understand.

"What?"

"Grover. Said. Annabeth. Likes. Me," Percy said slowly, his face becoming a deeper shade of red every word.

"Nice job man!" I clapped Percy on the back and he sheepishly smiled, grinning to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Powerful Three  
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't the only child of Poseidon. Meet Theseus and Sophia Jackson, Percy's triplet brother and sister. Most of the time, they have their regular sibling fights. But what happens when its about the prophecy? And who wins?  
Shout-outs: Booknerd124 (Thanks for the review!)  
Pairing: Percy x Annabeth  
Word Count (for chapter): 655  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. However, I do own Theo, Sophia, Alex, and Zach. Yeah. And the plot.  
A/N: Here's a new chapter! Sorry for the short update, but I've been swamped by homework this whole week. **

* * *

**Sophia PoV**

I smiled as I watched Rachel catwalk down her bedroom. Rachel had brought Annabeth over too. I could tell why Percy liked her. She had long blonde curls that all straight haired girls are jealous of, and dazzling gray eyes that could either make your day, or ruin it with one look.

"Hey, Soph! Try this one on!" Rachel threw me a short green tank top the color of my eyes, and a black miniskirt.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare! I'm not wearing- wearing this!" I gestured to the outfit with an expression of horror. Rachel and Annabeth laughed and I glared at them, which made them laugh harder.

"Don't worry Soph! I'll just take a picture and show it to all the boys in Camp. Maybe you could use their drool for something!" Annabeth and Rachel were in tears, hunched over and holding their stomachs. I cocked a hip and looked at Annabeth, smirking.

"Fine, _Annie_! I'll wear it, but with one condition." My smirk grew wider, and I smiled.

"Don't call me Annie. What's the condition?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought.

"I get to take a picture of you, and show it to Percy." Annabeth blushed a deep, bright red, and Rachel scowled.

"It's fine. Neither of you have to wear it." Rachel snatched the outfit from my hands, and threw it into the back of her closet. Annabeth scowled at Rachel, and pouted, going back into the closet and getting the outfit.

"But I'll wear it." Annabeth started to walk out of the room, but Rachel quickly ran over and took it.

"Really. It's fine Annabeth. You don't. Have. To. Wear. It. Now give it back!" Rachel tried to snatch it out of Annabeth's hands, but Annabeth was too quick. She ducked, and ran to the side, dodging Rachel.

"ANNABETH CHASE! Give me the dress!" Rachel screamed. I quickly ran over to Annabeth, took the dress from her, and broke a pipe, drenching the outfit. It helps to be a daughter of Poseidon. Now, both Rachel and Annabeth were glaring at me, which made me mad too.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Why are you fighting over-? Oh." As realization dawned on me, I started at both of them in shock. "You like _PERCY_! As in Perseus Jackson! My brother!"

Annabeth and Rachel both blushed, staring back at me with wide eyes.

"I don't like Percy!" Annabeth scoffed, her face still bright red. I snorted, watching her expression. Her eyes lightened, probably thinking about Percy.

"I don't like Percy either!" Rachel declared, smiling slightly.

"Nope. You guys are both madly in love." I rolled my eyes as I watched them stammer in protest.

"How could we like Percy? He's such a _slob_!" Rachel questioned, her face tomato red. I laughed, and grinned, recalling something Rachel told me a few days ago.

"Well, Rachel happened to tell me a few days ago that she_ loves_ slobs." My smile grew even wider, and I doubled over laughing, watching Rachel sputter.

"Fine. Maybe I do like Percy. But only a little. Not that much," Rachel said, puffing out a sigh of relief. Annabeth, not to be outdone by Rachel, huffed in frustration, and faced me blushing even more.

"I like Percy. A lot," Annabeth declared, smiling happily.

"Well, it's a good thing I got this whole thing on my phone, so I can show it to Percy."

"SOPHIA!"


	5. Fudge

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update. So, I play lacrosse, and, me, being the clumsy person I am, broke my left arm. Well, technically, I didn't beak it, but there is a huge crack down the middle, and I'm a lefty, so I can't type. I'm going to get my cast on Wednesday, and I heard it is impossible to type with those. And it hurts a lot to type now, so yeah. I'll get my cast off in about six to seven weeks. I'm really sorry guys, but I can barely type right now. I'll try, and once I get my cast off, you guys will have a chapter that is at ****_least _****5,000 words. So, please bear with me. **

**Extremely, sincerely sorry,**

**Evelyn (DaughterofZeus13)**

**P.S. On Google+, if any of you have an account, I made a community called Camp Jupiter. PM me if you want to join! It would mean a ton!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
